


Mistletoe

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, decorations, lack of holiday spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is tinsel, Michael Bublé, and first kisses under mistletoe.</p><p>Don't give me that look, if the stores can start selling Christmas miscellany before Halloween, I can start posting Christmas fic before December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> There was a gaping hole in my chest after finishing my last fic, and my hand slipped and I filled the hole with Christmassy fluff. IMO, Michael Bublé's Christmas album is the only good thing about this time of year, and I started listening to it as soon as the first mince pies showed up at Woolworths.

Where Castiel fell short with his enthusiasm for Christmas, his house mate, Dean Winchester, certainly made up for it.

He and Dean had grown quite close during their time in shared accommodation, however their differences could sometimes be glaringly obvious.

For example, Dean Winchester was a family man through and through, while Castiel was an outcast among his own.

That's why it came as somewhat of a surprise when Castiel walked into their apartment after a lecture, one cold afternoon in the middle of December, to see Dean hanging tinsel and lights and other things Castiel couldn't put a name to, only a disgusted grunt.

"It looks like Santa threw up in here," he complained, shrugging his shoulder bag onto the ground, hanging his coat, beanie, and scarf on the rack.

"Lighten up, Cas," Dean smirked, jiggling the string of lights in his hands in Castiel's direction. "I know you're all bah-humbug, but I figured since we were spending Christmas together this year; I may as well try and convert you."

"We are?" Castiel hesitated. He had mentioned to Dean that he was staying here through the holidays, but the fervor and excitement Dean talked about his family and Christmases with alluded to the fact he'd be returning home.

"Yep," he grinned, offering no further explanation, hanging the lights over a plastic hook tacked to the wall. He then pulled the lights across the room to the opposite wall where he hung the lights on another hook. He repeated the process several times until the lights were strewn in a criss-cross pattern against the ceiling.

"Very nice," Castiel said sardonically. Dean glared at him for a moment, before brightening up.

"Hey, you know what Christmas time means?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Glut, family feuding, and general unpleasantness?" Castiel offered, watching as Dean untangled some tinsel.

"Wow, you're a mean one Mr Grinch!" Dean flinched at Castiel's words, and dropped the tinsel in favor of opening his laptop. Castiel watched him fiddle around for a minute before music started playing. "Michael Bublé's Christmas album!" Dean cheered. "That's what Christmas is all about."

"Naturally," Castiel conceded sarcastically. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have been so snarky and unpleasant, but he knew Dean could cope. If there were any risk of Castiel truly bringing Dean's cheer and Christmas spirit down, he wouldn't say anything. He wasn't that cruel. As it was, Dean just shrugged him off.

"So I suppose I won't be getting any help from you while decorating?" He asked, grabbing a chair from their kitchen table so he could hang the tinsel along the wall/roof junction.

Castiel sighed and pushed his sweater sleeves up to his elbows, "I don't have quite the flair for interior design that you do, I'm afraid, but I believe that I can follow instructions quite well."

"That's the enthusiasm I like to hear!" Dean mocked, gesturing the box on the ground next to the couch. "Baubles are in there. You can start hooking them to the lights and tinsel. Evenly spaced, and color coordinated," he clarified as Castiel made his way to the box.

Yes, Dean could be a little pedantic and a touch OCD as well, but Castiel didn't mind. Color coordination, rather lack thereof, could often annoy both of the house mates to no end.

The baubles were all in reds, greens, and silvers, some shiny, some matte, and some, to Castiel's horror, glittery.

They worked efficiently to Michael Bublé's soothing voice, until the apartment was a mass of shiny, Christmassy horror. Or beauty, depending who you were asking,

Tinsel framed every door, baubles hung from anything they could be hooked onto, and Castiel suspected they would see a hike in their electricity bill over the following little while, due to the sheer amount of lights strung through the apartment.

Glittery, false snowflakes hung from everywhere, low enough that Castiel would surely bump his head countless times, and large bows were strung in random places. There wasn't an actual tree, because apparently while Dean could deal with glitter everywhere evermore, he wasn't a fan of cleaning up pine needles.

"Looks good," Dean said solemnly, standing in the centre of the lounge room, next to Cas, both of them inspecting their work. When Castiel didn't reply, Dean continued, "We should make our own wreath to hang on the door."

"A real one?" Castiel asked hesitantly. That didn't sound like it would be a pleasant experience.

"Don't look like that! It'll be great! And we should make a list of food we wanna do for Christmas. I'm not gonna let you hide in your room all day and only come not to make yourself some ramen," Dean said firmly, pointing an accusatory finger at Castiel, who held his hands up, placating.

"I'm shitty company as it is," he said; surely Dean had noticed that by now, "I'm no different on Christmas. Well, that mightn't be true, I'm probably worse on Christmas."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well, I'm gonna change that. One Christmas in my awesome company will change your views forever."

Castiel didn't really doubt it. Dean was just the type of person who could light up an entire room with his bright personality and his warm smile. He'd certainly managed to pull Castiel out of his shell, little bit by little bit.

"What about all the future Christmases when you're with your family, or your partner, and I'm too bitter to spend it with anyone who doesn't care enough to force the holiday on me?" Castiel shot at Dean, and at the minute shift in Dean's expression he panicked, worrying he'd pushed too far.

Castiel watched as Dean's eyes flicked to the ceiling, and Castiel mimicked the motion.

Somehow he'd managed to miss the unobtrusive sprig with green leaves and white berries that had probably been hanging there for quite some time.

He looked back at Dean, who was staring at him calmly, waiting for a reaction.

"Th -- it's believed the tradition of kissing under mistletoe may have come from Ancient Greece, where it was believed to be an aphrodisiac due to the suggestive formation of the b-berries," Castiel stated, because apparently that what you fucking do when you're standing underneath the mistletoe in front of your painfully attractive best friend and house mate.

"That so?" Dean asked, taking a step closer to Castiel.

"And in Victorian England, it was believed that if a woman refused a kiss under the mistletoe, she wouldn't have any offers of marriage in the coming year --" thankfully Dean shut him up by pressing his lips firmly to Castiel's.

Castiel let an embarrassing whimper slip at the soft, chaste contact, and Dean smirked as he pulled back.

"You -- you're only supposed to kiss them on the cheek," Castiel blurted, and Dean's face fell a little. Castiel stood on his toes to pluck a berry off the sprig, "and for each kiss you have to remove a berry, until they're all gone," he pressed the berry into Dean's palm and shrugged. "We've got a lot of berries to get through, Dean."

Dean smiled hopefully and, tradition be damned, Castiel went in for another kiss, decidedly less chaste than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
